youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Mammoth
Weisman, Greg (2011-09-16). "Question #13495". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-16. | age (2016) = | species = Mutated human | gender = Male | hair color = Brown | eye color = Green | relatives = Shimmer (twin sister) | affiliation = Cult of the Kobra | powers = Super strength | weaknesses = | first = 104 | voice = }} Mammoth is a member of the Cult of the Kobra, and twin brother of Shimmer. Physical appearance Before his transformation, Mammoth was a lean, pale teenager with shocking red hair. He wore a blue tank top that exposed his abdomen and a black collar. After the transformation, his skin was changed to a greenish-brown color, but he kept his red hair. His teeth became pointed. As a result of his treatment, his skin cracked in places, exposing red muscles underneath. He wore black shorts after he was transformed. History 2010 Mammoth was Kobra's champion. When the Kobra-Venom was first produced, he was injected with one ampule of the drug by Shimmer. He was permanently transformed into a super strong monstrosity. The muscle enhancement gained from his transformation was so great that it actually split and separated his newly hardened skin. He easily defeated Bane in one-on-one combat. Mammoth stayed on Santa Prisca to serve as Kobra's muscle. When the Team intervened, he was ultimately defeated by Aqualad who electrocuted him into submission. Mammoth stole a vial of concentrated cobra venom from the Central City Zoo herpetology lab. To distract Flash, he let loose all animals from their pens. Mammoth broke into the Gotham City Observatory to kidnap Jason Burr for his master Kobra. Batman and Robin tried to intervene, but Mammoth was too strong. He dropped one of the orrery's planets on Batman, pinning him down, and knocked out Robin when he tried to sneak up on him from behind. Jason Burr was brought to Kobra's base in an abandoned New Age temple. Mammoth watched as his master prepared a ritual. Batman, Flash and Green Arrow and their protégés interfered with the ritual, forcing Mammoth to engage them. He outmatched both Batman and Flash, but couldn't finish them as his master had by now completed the ritual, and Mammoth needed to worship him. Because the elder heroes left to stop a giant cobra from tearing through downtown Minneapolis, Mammoth was left with their sidekicks. Kid Flash defeated him by throwing a sleeping gas pellet in his mouth. He was sent to Belle Reve Penitentiary. At Belle Reve, he worked as muscle and body guard to higher ranking prisoners (specifically Icicle Sr.). He later participated in a mass breakout attempt by helping Blockbuster break down walls that had been weakened by freezing them. Mister Freeze later took him and Blockbuster to confront Icicle Jr., who had reactivated the inhibitor collars. Junior froze him. Mammoth was part of an ambush Riddler planned for the Team. He took on Superboy, but due to the latter's Shields, Mammoth failed miserably. 2016 Mammoth was working for Queen Bee with Shimmer, Psimon, Icicle Jr. and Devastation. He helped rounding up runaways and strays from all over the world to send to the Partner. Soon after they arrived in their main base of operations, intruders were spotted. Batgirl was captured and stored with the other runaways, and Psimon sent Mammoth and Devastation to load them all aboard a plane that was standing by. With that done, Psimon noticed Miss Martian had impersonated Shimmer. Mammoth was angry that his sister was hurt, and they would kill Miss Martian while she was in battle with Psimon. Because Bumblebee had freed Batgirl and they had started the plane, Mammoth was sent after the plane instead. His first attack was beaten back, but he threw a forklift at the plane, which destroyed one of its wings. Nonetheless, the plane got away. Mammoth had taken his sister out of the drum, but she was still unconscious when Queen Bee checked on the damage in person. Powers and abilities * Invulnerability * Super strength * Superhuman durability Appearances Background in other media In the comics, Mammoth and Shimmer are Teen Titans villains, often associated with the Fearsome Five. This is his second animated appearance; he was a member of H.I.V.E. in the Teen Titans TV series, voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. References Category:A to Z Category:Belle Reve Penitentiary Category:Cult of the Kobra Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals enhanced with Kobra-Venom Category:Individuals with super strength